


another.

by theholylight



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Relationship Discussions, implied polyamory, spoilers for the latest vrains episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: Yusaku and Aoi discuss the events that happened over the past week.(Or, the duo is shocked to find out how seemingly close to Revolver's real self they seem to be so feelings are getting discussed)





	another.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship it all... thats the only reason I really have for this drabble xD
> 
> That and I really want to know Revolver's real name already, it's awkward calling him by his VRAINS avatar nickname while having everyone else's names, pretty much (except like Faust, I think? Not sure...). Either way, hopefully it will all be explained in due time ^^

"We are close... aren't we?"

"... yeah..."

Typing could be heard in the relative silence that followed the brunette's question as said girl placed her hands on the the guy's chair, trying to see what he was looking at over his shoulder. But it wasn't anything new, not really - it was simply a picture of Revolver (or rather his Link VRAINS avatar, the only appearence they know him by), his assumed age, deck and additional notes on strategies he uses, as always, Yusaku had been paying a lot of attention during their duels but... Aoi could feel that wasn't the only reason.

"Yusaku..."

"... I know." the hacker cut across from her, not glancing away from the screen as he continued to work on his notes. "I know I shouldn't feel this way about him nor do I know why but..."

"It's alright, I .... wanted to tell you that I feel.... the same, in a way..."

Yusaku finally stopped typing, just to turn around to look at her over his shoulder, facial expressions unreadable.

"... I see..."

He then turned back to the screen, allowing Aoi to silent wrap her arms around his shoulders, placing her head on top of his soft hair. With them, they didn't need words to understand each other...

... understanding why they felt the same way about Revolver as they did each other, when they barely even knew him at this point, was another matter...

* * *

 

"Is that it for today?"

"Yes, you may leave."

"As you wish, father..."

Revolver turned around, cape swishing behind him as the automatic doors opened and he walked through them, ignoring Specter and his sudden appearence as he did so, mind filled with various headache-inducing thoughts. Certainly, he could use some of that tea he liked and maybe a hot dog from that truck that would sometimes park near his home overlooking the wide, blue ocean but... perhaps, even that couldn't calm him down now... exiting Link VRAINS, the young man brushed a hand through his messy white hair, a chuckle leaving his lips as he walked over to the windows showcasing the entire ocean for the viewing of their pleasure. Revolver barely paid attention to his comatose father, at least not yet... he needed a moment...

"... interesting, Playmaker and Blue Angel... but not to worry, I will find out who you both are before long... and put an end to these pointless thoughts and emotions..."

Curling his hand into a fist, shadows hid his upper body as he joined his father's side in the usual chair...

... all in due time. Their plans were about to come to fruition and not even they will be able to stop them _then_... 


End file.
